1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to optical modules that are used for optical communications.
2. Related Art
As a typical example of an optical module that is used for optical communications, an optical module described in Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2003-207694 is known. The optical module described in the above document uses a structure in which an optical fiber connector having an array of optical fibers regularly arranged and bonded together is pushed toward a package and affixed by a clamp.
However, in the exemplary optical module described above, the optical fiber connector, the clamp and the package are formed independently from one another as separate members, and the work to assembly these members is complex. Also, when an external force (for example, a pulling force or the like) is applied to the optical fiber, relative positions among the optical fiber connector, the clamp and the package would likely be changed, such that the optical coupling efficiency may be deteriorated.